


The Cover-Up

by Leen_PhoenixRae



Series: Vamps & Slayers in DC [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, NCIS
Genre: Evidence, Gen, Slayers, Vampires, forensic science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leen_PhoenixRae/pseuds/Leen_PhoenixRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred replaced the sample Abby was about to test with something else when she was left alone in the goth forensics expert’s lab...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cover-Up

**Author's Note:**

> **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This was written and posted on another site way back in 2010. I am a fan all three series and it was my first attempt at writing a fanfic including the NCIS fandom. It is the first story in a series of drabbles that might or might not turn into a chaptered fic.

FRED HUNG BACK WHILE NCIS FORENSICS EXPERT, Abby Sciuto, worked her magic on getting some answers for the NCIS agents who found the nearly mutilated corpse of a navy officer. Angel told her to make sure none of the humans figure out that what caused said death had something to do with a few undead groupies teaming up with other monsters – they wouldn’t understand or wouldn’t believe it if they told them.

“This is odd,” said the dark haired goth out loud.

Fred snapped into attention and followed the woman with her gaze. “What’s odd?” she asked innocently although she already knew what the other woman was talking about.

When Abby left the lab to use the ladies room Fred quickly switched the samples the NCIS forensics expert was about to feed to Major Mass Spec with a different sample and hid the original; there were some slimy puke green substance on the weapon used and Fred knew it belonged to the demon the vampires hired to dispose of the victim’s body. She didn’t want Abby to find out about it so she replaced the sample with animal bodily fluid emission.

“The result,” Abby frowned at her computer monitor as she studied the results. She looked over her shoulder where Fred stood, “It says our killer’s a chipmunk.”

Fred bit back her lip to stop herself from giggling. She grabbed the wrong sample fluid. She wanted to replace the sample Abby got with a much bigger animal’s fluid emission, but somebody mislabelled the container in their lab back at Wolfram & Hart. She mentally made a note to herself to get that filing straightened out when they get back to the office.

“That doesn’t sound right,” Fred was surprised she was able to keep a straight face and feigning looking puzzled. “Something’s probably wrong with your equipment,” she suggested.

Abby looked affronted at Fred’s suggestion. Fred quickly bit her tongue for saying what she did; in the short time she knew the other woman in the room with her she quickly figured that Abby Sciuto felt protective of all her equipment inside her lab. All the equipment were kept spic-and-span, as well as maintained to function properly.

“I know Major Mass Spec was on the fritz yesterday, but I fixed him already and he has given me nothing but a hundred percent performance guarantee since,” Abby said passionately, glaring at Fred for even suggesting that Abby’s most trusted equipment were lying to her.

“S-sorry,” Fred mumbled.

Abby was still glaring a hole through her head when two men entered the lab just then. Angel was accompanied by a silver haired agent who was introduced to them as Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, the leader of the NCIS team that found the body.

“What do you got, Abs?” asked the handsome looking older man.

Abby quit glaring at Fred then to answer the seasoned agent’s query. She told him what she found out and like her reaction, Agent Gibbs was flabbergasted and didn’t believe what the result was. While the forensics expert and the federal agent were deep in discussion Fred and Angel shared a speaking look; Fred gave a slight nod and a knowing smile, indicating that she was able to switch samples before Abby processed it.

" _Chipmunk?_ ” Angel mouthed looking incredulous.

“ _Sorry,_ ” Fred mouthed back.

Angel didn’t look impressed, but at least he was appeased that the DNA sample left by the demon that killed the navy officer wasn’t discovered. But the chipmunk sample would be hard to explain and come to a conclusion relating to the case.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N 2:** Since I am uploading this series here, I am editing as well so there will be a difference between this and what was originally posted at the other site.


End file.
